


老板水仙

by chongta



Category: Diavolo - Fandom
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongta/pseuds/chongta
Kudos: 1





	老板水仙

安德鲁穿过脏兮兮的小巷，脑子里想着等会去找哪几个熟人狠狠的讹一笔，毕竟他那少的可怜的工资不足以供自己花天酒地。他的双手插在口袋里，随意踢飞脚边的瓶盖，那枚闪着光的小东西在地面弹了两下，然后似乎撞到了什么，亮光一闪便消失在了黑暗的角落里，安德鲁好奇的停下脚步去看——  
躺在地上的是一具尸体，面朝下趴在以诡异姿态向外延伸的血迹里，一根钢管插在发色艳丽的头颅上，粉色和暗红色的混合并不那么让人舒服，发间参杂的霉绿色更是给这场景添了点不可名状。  
这死法也不知道是他杀还是运气烂过了头，如果是他杀那可真缺德，杀完人居然也不把尸体处理掉，再过一会怕是要臭了。安德鲁嘴里骂骂咧咧的晃了过去，对方身上的衣物看起来还算完整，不知道能不能找到点值钱的东西，弥补下自己突然看见晦气玩意的精神创伤。  
冰冷粘腻的触感附上脚踝，他不以为意地低头去看，同时试图抬脚将它甩掉，却被巨大的恐惧感冻在原地。  
那不是他以为的什么垃圾，是一只带着斑斑血迹的手，骨节分明的手指惨白得像尸体。  
那个早该死透的、被钢管贯穿头部的男人伸手抓住了他，力道大得根本不像濒死者，他几乎有点自己腿骨会被徒手捏碎的错觉。  
“你——！”  
恐惧攫住了他，一切常识和理智都在告诉他这人不可能还活着，但这真实不容他否认。他匆忙抬手射击，却为时已晚，子弹偏离轨道在地面上擦出一道火花，那男人握着他脚踝的手只向后一拽，就让他重心不稳摔倒在地。失利只是一时的，资深黑帮安德鲁并没有因为意外的状况耽搁太久，反击的本能迅速压过了被偷袭的措手不及，他果断地朝着对方躺倒的方向补上一枪。  
是子弹打进皮肉里的声音。  
中了吗？！  
听到声音的安德鲁挣扎着坐起来，端起手枪，然而还没来得及再补一枪，便被一记重击命中了下巴。  
“咕噗——”  
他还没有反应过来就再次被击倒在地，强力的击打让他的脑袋里嗡嗡地响，虽然这还不足以让他放弃反抗，身体却突然一沉，男人的膝盖压在他胸口处，冰凉的手指覆上他端枪的那只手，随即骨骼断裂的声音便先于疼痛钻进大脑皮层，不用看也知道人类脆弱的手指已经被拧成扭曲的弧度。  
“呃啊啊啊啊——”  
他撕心裂肺地尖叫起来，因为伤口太疼，也因为无法理解为何死人会复活的恐惧。他现在完全被这个几秒钟前还是死尸的人压制住了，如同待宰的猎物。男人鲜艳的粉色长发垂到他的脸上，他本能的想到了某些剧毒的水生植物，身体不由自主的害怕发抖，如果这时候他回头看对方的样貌，可能会就此疯掉吧？  
“我记得你……”  
冰冷的枪口贴在安德鲁的眉心。  
“你们老大现在是谁？”  
“B……Boss，他……”  
男人的声音低沉又慵懒，安德鲁却在里面嗅到了危险的气味，他结结巴巴的想求饶，却无从说起，不要说名字了，他根本连自己的BOSS是男是女都不清楚。  
“啊……不用了，我知道去哪找他。”  
枪管卡进了安德鲁嘴里，他恐惧的盯着它，打战的牙齿敲在金属上叮叮作响。临死前，他终于有勇气把视线移向对方的脸——  
“碰——！”  
小巷子里响起枪声，惊起了一群飞鸟，最后一切回归沉寂，只留下一具头部完全碎掉的尸体，新鲜的血迹飞溅如花。

“就是这里了吗？”  
被提着衣领的人哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头，还没等他再说什么，脖子上一股强大的力道就让他噤了声。迪亚波罗将失去生气的身体丢在一旁，周围走廊上还横七竖八的躺了不少，血液溅到墙上，渗进米色的地毯中——他干掉了所有的护卫，然后毫无顾忌的踢开面前的房门，就好像对房间内即将发生的事情了如指掌。  
“不错的品味。”  
他一只脚踏进房间，眯着眼睛环顾了一圈室内的装饰。虽然是夸奖的口吻，但眼里却没有一点笑意。半晌，得不到回答的迪亚波罗垂下眼皮，直视着角落里指向自己的黑洞洞的枪口。  
“那么紧张干嘛？”  
他勾了一下嘴角，随意地摊开沾满鲜血的双手。  
“如你所见，我手无寸铁，甚至连你的样子都没见过。”  
阴影中的男人没有其他动作，只有推开保险的“咔啦”声清晰而冰冷，迪亚波罗眨眨眼睛，也没有动，这种拙劣的投降说辞完全没法让人信服，恐怕下一秒，他就会当场击穿自己的头颅吧？  
“你那张脸……”  
对方开口，声音中透露着几分阴郁，他迟疑了一下，没有把脱口而出的问题继续下去。  
“是谁派你来的？”  
迪亚波罗向前走了一步，他看见男人抓在枪柄上的手指绷紧，分明的指节用力到发白。  
“觉得我可疑的话，怎么不亲自来确认呢？看来你还完全不——”  
“噗。”  
悄无声息的，消音手枪的子弹暂时夺走了他的生命。

复苏所需的时间似乎变短了，迪亚波罗可以清晰的感受到，他想找的东西就在附近了。他翠绿浑浊的眼珠自眼眶上翻下，撑着地面坐了起来，只觉得头疼欲裂。满脸的弹孔还没完全恢复，他摸着脸上的伤口，看起来头骨都被打成了碎片，还真下得去手。这样腹诽着，他抬起头——那被称作BOSS的男人就坐在离他不远的沙发上，竟长着张和他相同的脸。  
“如何，看来你应该已经确认过了？虽然确认方法我并不喜欢。”  
他清了清嗓子，语气轻松的好像茶余饭后的聊天。  
“你到底是什么？”  
手枪没用，男人便将它扔到一旁，这样的状况更让他紧绷精神，和迪亚波罗之间保持着足够的安全距离，深知面前这个和自己一模一样的怪物，是连绯红之王都无法预知的存在。  
“跟我完全一样的人，甚至还是不死之身……你的替身能力吗？”  
“是镇魂曲，那个小崽子的能力。”  
迪亚波罗讲到这里停顿了下来，对面的男人似乎立刻就知道了他接下来要说的话。  
“乔鲁诺.乔巴纳吗。”  
一个意味深长的停顿，不过在场的人都不需要更多解说。对面的男人挑起一边眉毛：“你来这就是为了找虫箭？它的效果可真是出众。”  
似乎在这个世界，教父完美地平息了叛乱。他仍然拥有帝王该拥有的一切，和一点额外的报酬。  
“你也看出来了，你杀不死我。”  
迪亚波罗自地上爬起来，即使是身上还沾满自己鲜血、收敛起自己全部攻击性的姿态，他依旧显得高高在上，俯视男人的碎曈里神情难以阅读。然而对方并不吃这一套，粉发男人动作优雅地站起来，向着迪亚波罗靠近的步伐高傲如帝王，他们就像镜面的两端，无比相似却又截然相反。  
“现在不如来讲讲你的条件，当然，我也不会介意使用点强硬的手段——”  
话未说完，对方猛地抬手卡住迪亚波罗的脖子，指甲深嵌在颈侧的皮肉里，像是吸血鬼的尖牙。极大的力道将迪亚波罗的身体掼在背后的墙上，男人眯起的眼里盛满了不屑于隐藏的鄙夷和蔑视：“你这个疯子，有什么资格跟我谈条件？”  
“咳……凭我是你。”喉管被压迫让迪亚波罗说话有些困难，但他确信对方能明白他的意思，嘴角带了点嘲讽。——虽然这个事实我们俩都不太乐意承认罢了。  
蝰绿色碎曈扭曲成杀气腾腾的弧度，男人手上加了点力，似乎打算就此捏断掌控中的脆弱脖颈，直到迪亚波罗快要窒息才松开一点：“你还能给我什么，你这一无所有的蛆虫？”  
“哈……比如各种你能想到对暗杀者的处罚方式，咳咳……你不会希望我活蹦乱跳的离开吧？”  
男人看起来几乎要被逗笑了，充满恶意的暗芒在他眼中流动，似乎终于对试探迪亚波罗能做到什么地步发生了点兴趣。毫不掩饰的目光从上到下扫过，男人就像评估市场挂在架子上的肉一样打量迪亚波罗，半晌之后才慢悠悠开口。  
“我要一次你身体的支配权。毕竟交易对象是那个箭，只是这种程度应该算不上过分。”  
“随你喜欢。”  
迪亚波罗垂着头，回答得轻描淡写。  
“真是变态。”  
男人的声音里带着他所熟悉的不屑，迪亚波罗露出了无所谓的笑容，身高相同的两人靠得极近，他撩起眼皮睨这个掐着自己脖子的人，好像对方毫不具备威胁，他仍然是高高在上的那个。  
“呵呵……能想出和自己发生关系的人，肯定也病的不轻吧？”  
喉结紧贴着男人的手掌微微震动，温热酥麻的触感带来手握对方性命的愉悦，他撕咬上迪亚波罗的唇，轻易夺去话语和空气。他喜欢掌握性爱的同时也掌握对方性命，享受被对方逐渐凌乱的呼吸拍打在脸上，放其自由后又一击毙命。舌尖在温暖的口腔内搅动，近乎疯狂的卷走迪亚波罗口中的津液。然而还未到状态，便被对方以更大的力气拽着后脑的头发拉开。  
“怎么？这么着急吗，变态？”  
迪亚波罗舔去嘴角的银丝，语气带笑。  
“自己的味道怎么样，嗯？”  
“啧。”  
男人吃痛，拍掉头上的那只手，再次贴上迪亚波罗的嘴，舔过柔软的下唇，这次没有再受到阻拦。这个吻相比之前收敛很多，迪亚波罗的手掌自然地从衬衫下摆探入，指尖描绘着对方腹部肌肉凹凸的沟壑。  
在他的部下里，不乏有这种喜好的人，迪亚波罗已经见怪不怪了，更何况和同性做这种事，在镇魂曲发动后也并不是第一次。他熟悉挑逗的手法和力度，并且不介意为此扯掉几枚碍事的扣子，手掌继续向上像蛇一样攀爬到胸口，对方价格不菲的衬衫被他半条手臂撑得变形，轻易将对方的心跳和整场性事的节奏一并抓在手心。  
男人的呼吸已经开始有些不协调，久居高位不让人近身的人，在这种方面有些意外的青涩，节奏慢了半拍，过了一会才察觉情欲的失控，有些狼狈地退离迪亚波罗的嘴唇。  
“喂……你这不老实的手，是在干嘛？”  
男人沉下脸，也不知是真的心疼衣服还是在刁难迪亚波罗而故意发火。  
“帮你点小忙，你难道不想快点结束然后摆脱我？”迪亚波罗姿态闲适地靠在墙面上，唇上由男人留下的深色痕迹乱成一团，被情欲点亮的碎曈锐利如猎食者。  
“切！不需要。”  
男人从鼻腔里发出一声不屑的嗤笑。  
“我只是好奇，你是在哪里学到这些东西。”  
“你没法理解的东西还有很多，但我也没有义务一一给你解释。”  
说话间他的手已经从对方衬衫里抽离，搭上腰间的皮带，这上面的环扣他再熟悉不过，装饰得华丽又繁琐。  
下一秒，他就被对方一把拉到跟前，男人以一种拥抱的姿势将他的身体固定在肩头，随后就是顺着腰窝钻进裤缝里的冰凉的手掌。  
“喂！呃——”  
迪亚波罗被那只手冻得打了个哆嗦，他不满地皱了皱眉，挣扎了一下，对面却不受影响地继续动作，目标明确地向紧致的小穴插入一个指节。  
男人的下巴靠上迪亚波罗颈窝，将人苍白的耳垂卷进口中，粉发交织下墨绿的碎瞳转向怀里的人，满意地品味着他没有压住的本能颤抖。  
“如你所愿。”  
迪亚波罗被夹在墙壁和人之间，低沉的喘息在耳道里盘绕振动，不知出自谁的口，对方抬起他的一条腿，并不怜香惜玉的主导者顺着自己心意加入第二根手指旋转扩张，强硬地撑开干燥柔软的小穴，向内侵入的微尖指甲刮过前列腺，被一瞬间收缩的软肉裹紧，干脆就势用指腹按住那一点碾压。  
“！！！”  
快感一瞬间将呼吸冲散成短促的气音，迪亚波罗腿根发麻，下意识揽住对方的脖子，将重心全部放在别人身上。温热的脉搏在他掌握内跳动，如果不是没有余力，他几乎无法克制当场扭断人脖子的本能，好让对方为刚刚的冒犯付出代价。  
他听见男人的喉咙里震动出嘲讽的低笑，掌控者为自己宠物诚实的反应感到愉悦，可惜迪亚波罗不打算让他轻易如愿，有些发抖的指尖并不影响他解开手边的皮带，手掌滑进衣物握住男人已经半硬的柱体，毫不犹豫地向下摩挲。他了解自己的身体，懂得如何叫对方注意分寸又不至于失态。手头的动作稍微用力，炽热的阴茎在掌间滑动，在拇指不知是第几次粗暴地碾压伞状前端时，压在他身上的人终于产生了些动摇，他感觉到一直在小穴里翻搅的异物抽离了。  
“……”  
男人皱着眉，松开一点对怀里人的钳制，不耐烦地挥开逗弄着性器的那只手。迪亚波罗抬起头，经过刚刚的折腾，几缕长发还在脸前垂着，遮住了小半张脸，他得意地吐掉跑进嘴里的几根发丝。在这场无形的争斗中取得胜利让他心情格外顺畅，挑衅般的向前送了送胯。  
“呼……可以，开始了吧？”  
男人似乎是吃了迪亚波罗的挑衅，他把手中的长腿朝外掰开，抓着臀瓣将挑衅者以一种极其扭曲的姿势按在墙上，直插进已经开发得松软的肉洞里。迪亚波罗只感觉自己被人捏着屁股使劲向上举，只好踮着脚不让身体完全失衡，小穴被和自己同样大小的硬物填满，涨得发麻，下半身几乎失去了瞬间的知觉。  
体内的阴茎微微上翘，每次插入都能擦过前列腺，带来令人战栗的快感。迪亚波罗长出一口气，即使努力放松身体，也仍然能清楚感受到狰狞性器上的热度与脉动，阴茎的形状锲入体内，像是将人钉在耻辱柱上的木钉。无处发力的脚尖没法支撑体重，他索性直接将两腿盘到对方腰上，将人的脸压在自己胸口，抱紧对方脖子以在冲撞中保持稳定。男人的粉发在胸膛勾画出麻痒，重力将迪亚波罗整个按在两人的连接处，饱满的囊袋撞击臀尖发出清脆的声响。  
他的脊背被凹凸的墙面磨得发红，二人的肢体间撞击在臀部掀起层层肉浪，肠液与汗水混杂，在阴茎的抽插中被搅散，打成细密的泡沫。高潮或许持续了很久，还是只有一瞬，连他自己也分不清了。迪亚波罗涣散的望向天花板，张大嘴巴拼命吸入空气。他设法去握住什么，空虚的揉皱掌中价格不菲的布料。水声和呻吟逐渐变得模糊，昏黄的灯光中似乎可以看到那团令他厌恶的轮廓。  
“他已经——”  
逆着升起的阳光，他大睁着双眼，徒劳地想听清少年后面说的话，却只能坠落进冰凉的河水。  
死亡拥着他跳永无止境的贴面舞，灵魂被困在由金色丝线捆缚的躯壳里，连感官都开始钝化麻木，轮回将记忆挤压得零星破碎，整个世界都被冲散成无色的漩涡，他沉没在无法挣脱的深水里。  
前列腺突然再次被男人狠狠碾过，缠着对方腰部的腿猛地颤了一下，差点失去力气。刚刚怎么会突然想开始这个？昏昏沉沉地用手臂搂紧了对方的脖子，然后因喉结上湿漉漉的一个吻回应对方一串腻歪的呻吟声。只有把注意力全部集中在性事上，才能从交合中汲取点扭曲的温度，让迟钝的身体重新找回些感觉。  
乔鲁诺•乔巴那……  
他看似涣散的瞳孔中闪过一丝短暂的清澈。  
等着吧，我会让你后悔你还留着我这条命的。  
高潮结束了，迪亚波罗颤抖着射在对方皱巴巴的黑衬衫上，都到了这个份上，两个人都顾不上对这样污秽的对比做出评价了。男人抽出几乎不见疲态的阴茎，迪亚波罗失去支撑又几乎摔在地上，他堪堪撑着墙壁稳住身体，小穴里的浊液顺着腿根滴落到地毯上。  
男人“嗤”的笑了，迪亚波罗弄不清楚他在笑什么，但是无所谓，他们的交易就快结束了。那个和他长相相同的男人背对着他，整理着自己起皱的衬衫和裤子，完全不在意迪亚波罗投过去的目光。  
“看在我们是同一个人的份上给你个忠告，乔鲁诺•乔巴那总有一天会死掉，没必要一直想着复仇。”  
“咳……突然这么好心，”迪亚波罗站直身形，努力恢复往常的姿态，哑着嗓子对男人笑道：“是怕我解除镇魂曲之后会杀了你？”  
男人撇撇嘴角，只是示意了虫箭的位置就不再说话。迪亚波罗蹒跚的挪动着不太平稳的步子，来到保险箱跟前，密码锁就好像摆设，他拉开柜门，那根造型古朴的断箭正安静的躺着，人畜无害。  
“……”  
迪亚波罗似乎又找回了当初抢夺虫箭时的那股兴奋，在无数次死亡间纠缠他的那股溺亡般的窒息感潮水般褪去。镇魂曲的力量正在减弱，他迫切地想将木柄攥在手心，得到无尽死亡后的一个结果，或者真实，他终将再次浮出水面。  
在指尖接触到箭柄的一瞬间，浑身的感官立刻被刺骨的疼痛席卷，这种痛感几乎扭曲精神，碾碎灵魂。  
“什——？！！”  
迪亚波罗只觉得自己的每一个细胞都在声嘶力竭地尖叫，似乎下一秒就会被无形的压力撕碎。箭从他手中弹开，随后眼前一切景物都开始消散，迪亚波罗猛地回过头去，在意识跌回黑暗之前他看到另一个自己脸上意义不明的笑容。

“——哪里都去不了了。”  
那个金发仇人未被听完的话回响在旋涡中，紧密的金丝再次攀上他的手脚。他的身体早已经被湍急的水流粉碎，而灵魂却永远的被困在这无止境轮回的迷宫中，如果解开镇魂曲，那么或许等待他的将会是真正的终结。

猝然睁开眼睛，入眼的是上次死亡之前的黑暗墙角，已是傍晚，血色的夕阳从小巷外划过，不愿赏这被世界遗弃之人一点光亮。身上一片清爽，虫箭和自己的脸像清晨的露珠一样消散了，愣了几秒，慢慢地抬手撑住头，笑声振动胸膛。  
居然会做这种梦啊……迪亚波罗，你可真是，从身到心都完全被这镇魂曲击败了呢……  
笑声越来越大，接着戛然而止。


End file.
